Adjustable mountings for optical elements such as laser mirrors are required to have high rigidity while still permitting some adjustment. The mounting must not transfer any distortion load to the mirror, either due to adjustment of the mirror position or due to temperature variations. The ideal support configuration is a three-point kinematic mount with actuators for adjusting each mount to achieve optical alignment of the mirror. Precision mirror mounts have been provided, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,315, which utilize spring-type flexures. Such spring arrangements, however, may not be sufficiently rigid to prevent some movement of the mirror mount under high accelerating forces. Gimbal-type mounts have also been used to allow actuation to occur without introducing distortion loads on the mirror. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,402. Such gimbal mounts must utilize bearings which permit no looseness whatsoever and must provide that both axes of the two degrees of freedom of the gimbal be coincident with each other and the C.G. of the mirror. While a flexure-type gimbal, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,440, has the advantage that it eliminates any looseness associated with bearings, for example, flexure-type couplings having two degrees of freedom have generally not provided coincident or intersecting axes and therefore may introduce adjustment errors. Other known flexure designs, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,915, may lack adequate rigidity and strength or may be difficult and costly to machine and construct.